middle_earth_film_sagafandomcom-20200214-history
Galadriel
Galadriel (also known as the Lady of Light) is a fictional character in both The Hobbit and The Lord of the Rings series. She is a supporting protagonist in THe Fellowship of the Ring, and a minor heroine in The Two Towers and Return of the King. She also appears as a minor character in The Desolation of Smaug and a minor supporting character in An Unexpeced Journey and The Desolation of Smaug. Galadriel is portrayed by Cate Blanchette in all six Middle-earth films. Character introduction Galadriel 'was the Ruler of Lothlórien before, during and after the Company of Thorin Oakenshield and the Fellowship of the Ring. During the summer of TA 2941, Galadriel later entrusted Gandalf and said he was right to Help Thorin Oakenshield. Galadriel later rescued Gandalf from Dol Guldur. By the time of the last few years of the time of Sauron, she housed Frodo Baggins and his companions and showed him the true meaning of the ring bearer. Three years later, Galadriel left with her husband, son-in-law, Gandalf Frodo and Bilbo to live in the Undying Lands. Background Early Life Galadriel was born in Valinor during the Years of the Trees, before the First Age had even begun. Various stories of her varie d over the years, as some rumors were that she led the rebellion of the Noldor and because of her lust for power. However it is possible this was not true. She was said to be eager in seeing Middle-earth, because of all the stories she heards. She did not take part of the Kinslaying in Alqualonde. She crossed the Helcaraxë in the far north, followed Fingolfin. Galadriel most likely lived with one of her brothers Finrod while living in Beleriand. Marriage to Celeborn In FA 52, Galadriel met and fell in love with Celeborn, a very distant relative of her grandfather's brother,Thingol. She and him eventually married and had a daughter named Celebrian. She became friends with Melian the Maia. She dwelt in Nargothrond with her brother Finrod, and asked him if he would take no wife. But Finrod had taken an oath only for himself, and his beloved was left in Valinor. The First Age She played a relatively insignificant part in the wars of the First Age, as she thought that defeating Morgoth was beyond the power of the Eldar, and when Morgoth was defeated by the coming of the Valar out of the West she, having played no part in the Kinslaying, was offered safe return to Valinor. But Galadriel, being prideful, chose to remain in Middle-earth. Galadriel also met Gandalf, some implied she had romantic feelings for him despite being married to Lord Celeborn. Second Age In the film, she is given the White elven ring along with two other elf lords, taking the blue and red rings respectively. Later in life, her daughter Celebrian married Lord Elrond and had three children together An Unexpected Journey The Desolation of Smaug The Battle of the Five Armies The Fellowship of the Ring Galadirel is the narrator of the film, introducing the time of the Elves, Men, and Dwarves where they were given three Elven rings. The time of the Fellowship Galadriel physically appears to the Company when they stay in Lothlorien, where Galadriel allows them to stay for the night. She also welcomed Frodo Baggins earlier, but also stated he brought the evil One Ring. During their visit, Frodo heard her walking by their camp and followed her. Galadriel knew he was coming and went to the water fall and pours the water into the Mirror of Galadriel, and asks for Frodo to look into the mirror. Frodo asks what he'll see, and Galadriel answered that it will show the past, present and things that could happen in the future. Frodo looks through and sees everything Galadriel sees. She also tells him that the Fellowship of the Ring. He later presents her with the One Ring, but instead of wanting the Ring, she is able to deny it after going under a "Dark Queen" like estate. She shows him her Ring of Power and tells Frodo that to be a ringbearer is to be alone. Galadriel also tells him that even he can change the course of the future. The Two Towers Galadriel briefly appears in the second part of The Lord of the Rings. Gandalf's visit Though not specifically said in the film, it is possible that it was Galadriel who clothed Gandalf as the White wizard, just like the book timeline. Communicating with Elrond She is seen communicating with Lord Elrond, questioning if they shoud support the people of Middle-earth. Instead, Galadriel along with Elrond, sends her forces to the fort, Helm's Deep to help the men defeat Sauron's and Saruman's armed forces. Return of the King Leaving Middle-earth After the Ring was destroyed and Sauron defeated, Galadriel's ring lost its power. Instead, she left Middle earth with her husband, son-in-law, Gandalf, Bilbo and Frodo Baggins, never to be seen again. Personality Physical appearance Galadirel was regarded as one of the fairest elves to ever known. It is revealed when she was younger, Galadriel was power-hungry, seeing hse led the Rebellion in Valinor and her lust for it However, she matured over the course of her life. She is all-knowing, wise and brave. Anyone who tries to hurt someone she cares about, Galadriel will evidentally destroy them, literally. This was evident when she destroyed the orc that was torturing Gandalf and almost didn't let her take Gandalf. Special abilities * Foresight * Ring of power * Elf magic Relationships Gandalf s Behind the Scenes * Galadriel was portrayed by actress Cate Blanchett, appearing in all three films of the Lord of the Rings: ''The Fellowship of the Ring, The Two Towers, ''Return of the King. ''Blanchett reprised her role as Galadriel in The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey, The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug and The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies. Family * '''Eärwen (mother) * Finarfin (father) * Finrod, Angrod, and Aegnor (brothers) * Celeborn (husband) * Elrond (son-in-law) * Celebrian (daughter) * Arwen Undómiel (granddaughter) * Elrohir and Elladon (grandsons) * Eldarion (great-grandson) * Arwen's and Aragorn's Daughters (great-granddaughters) * Indis (grandmother) * Finwë (grandfather) * Fingolfin (uncle) * Findis, Anairë, and Irimë (paternal aunts) Appearances * The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey ''(first appearance) * ''The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug * The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring * ''The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers'' * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King '' * The Lord of the Rings: Battle for Middle Earth * ''The Lord of the Rings Online * Family tree Images Lady Galadriel.jpg|Galadriel in Return of the King Category:Elves Category:Immortal Category:Lothlórien Elves Category:Ring-bearers Category:The Lord of the Rings characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers characters Category:The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King characters Category:The Hobbit characters Category:The Hobbit: An Unexpected Journey characters Category:The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug characters Category:The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies characters